


Togetherness

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [12]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Togetherness

It was sunny and nice out. Despite the heat, it was surprisingly low humidity around the Hall but [Spayar](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=36112116) was still laying around in one of the new gazebos Fjord had built them in the middle of the day. [Von](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=36360273) was fully passed out for his afternoon nap next to him, leaning against him, while Spayar slowly read a book on botany Jessabelle had gotten for him from the Labyrinth. He toyed with the page and looked up when the wood creaked in front of him. “Tassa,” he said, his face spreading into a smile.

“Hey,” she said and came over to him. He grunted when she sat down next to him and forced him to put his arm around her too.

“I _was_ reading,” he huffed and looked between the two of them. Von was still sleeping peacefully, curled against his side cutely and holding Spayar’s hand in his sleep.

“You could take a break,” [Tassa](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=37712847) said, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” he asked and squeezed her shoulder.

“I was thinking—“

“I’m worried-

“Shut up,” and she playfully shoved him. Spayar just grinned. Next, to him Von grunted in his sleep but didn’t wake.

“Careful, don’t wake him,” Spayar said.

“I was thinking…” she was awkward about it. Awkward wasn’t a word Spayar used for Tassa lightly. “Do you want to have a nest?”

Spayar stared at her. “Tassa, I literally ran away from home for that exact reason-

“No it isn’t,” she scolded him. “You left because you didn’t like our fathers making agreements for us behind our backs without considering our feelings. You didn’t want to be bonded to me.” Spayar had to hand it to her there. That was the long and short of it really. “I would never ask you to do that. But you have to admit, if we did our hatchlings would be adorable.”

He snorted. “That isn’t up for debate,” he agreed. Then he grimaced, “You know I don’t like girls.”

“I was talking with Johanna-

“Oh great,” Spayar sighed. He liked Johanna plenty but she was also a bit of an air bag and didn’t know the meaning of fun and for the most part was uptight. Spayar supposed running a clan did that to someone but she could really stand to lighten up.

“ _She said_ ,” Tassa continued, giving him a stern look, “that for a long time dragons used to just share essence to make eggs.”

“Seriously?” Spayar had heard of that but it was archaic and as far as he knew only the most ancient and unprogressive clans practiced such things anymore. It was easier to just shapeshift into a more accommodating size, pay for a breed changing ritual, or find a mate of similar size than to go through with such an antiquated process.

“Well, yes,” she said.

He gave her a long look. He did love Tassa. She was his best friend, of course he loved her. But she wasn’t his mate. Von was his mate. She was _supposed_ to be his mate, the only one he’d have, his bonded. But he could have never. “This won’t change how I feel.”

“I would never ask it to,” she said. “I only want you to be you.”

“But you still want to do this?”

“I love you,” she said.

He sighed and looked away. He wasn’t mad. He just felt bad. Tassa had had been in love with him since they were much younger. He had nothing for her. Nothing she wanted. He loved her like a friend and that was it. After a few moments, he looked back at her. “I will talk about it with Von. If he doesn’t hate the idea… sure, I guess.”

She beamed at him. “Thank you,” and she kissed his cheek.

“Ewww, girl germs,” he groaned which made her giggle and kiss his cheek again. He just moved his arm around her waist and held her against him. She ended up settling against his side much like Von was and he gave her a gentle kiss on the middle of her forehead.

—

It was early morning. No one was up really yet but Spayar always woke early. It was the spirit inside him that drew its power from the sun. It always woke with the sun. Same with Tassa. That was why he knew she would be awake before anyone else. He knocked on her door gently. She opened it a few moments later, half dressed. “Oh, Spayar. What are you doing here this early?” she asked him.

“Remember that thing we talked about the other day?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she was immediately nervous.

“I spoke with Von. He was…” he huffed like he couldn’t believe his mate, “encouraging.”

Tassa snorted. “That sounds like him.”

“So I was wondering if you were interested.”

“Now?”

“I don’t see why not. I have a busy day and if it’s going to get busy I might as well get it over with.”

“Don’t sound so worked up about it. If you don’t want to we don’t have to,” Tassa said.

He ran his hand through his curly hair. “I don’t not want to. It just isn’t something I ever thought I’d have to do since I’m not into girls. So it’s weird to think about.”

“Alright. If you want to.” He just nodded. She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him into her room. He closed the door with his tail and followed her to the bed. “Sit,” she said. He sat in the middle and wasn’t surprised when she climbed into his lap, facing away from him. “Johanna explained it to me but— hearing how to do it isn’t the same as actually doing it.”

“So long as they don’t pop out as tundras I think we’ll have done fine,” he said and that made her laugh.

It did take them a while to figure out the way to do it. What _exactly_ did Johanna mean about mixing energy? What were they supposed to do? How did they know they did it right? What about the shell? They made a lot of mistakes because making something out of nothing wasn’t exactly when they’d never done it before. But in the end they were rewarded with a single, perfect, egg. It looked a lot like a characteristic Light egg- glass-like and transparent except for the searing light that poured from it. Only the light that poured from the egg was green.

When they were done they were exhausted. Spayar flopped down on the bed. The markings on his wings were dimmed from the amount of magic he’d poured into nothing to make enough energy to form life. Tassa laid down next to him, equally tired. “Are we going to miss breakfast?” she asked sleepily.

“I think we did already,” Spayar yawned and looked down a bit. Tassa was holding their single egg in her hands against her chest like it was a precious treasure. He was very proud of that egg. He reached over and stroked the smooth surface. Unlike Light eggs, it wasn’t warm to the touch. It was almost cool but not cold. More like the temperature of the air around the Plateau. “I’m not too worried about it. I need a nap after that.”

“Yes,” she agreed. Tassa’s wings were also dimmed. The usually vibrant almost stained glass-like butterfly pattern on her wings were dull, the magic being spent. Then she smiled widely at him. “We did it.”

“Yeah,” he yawned again. “Sorry. I’m just exhausted.”

She snickered. “Said like a real man,” she teased him.

“Shhh,” he had his eyes closed, “You can give me a hard time later. Sleep now,” he said. She grabbed his hand while the other stayed around her egg. It didn’t take long for either of them to go to sleep.


End file.
